Marika Reimon
"Four! Fighting malicious intergalactic evil...DekaYellow!" Marika Reimon (礼紋 茉莉花, Reimon Marika) is DekaYellow (デカイエロー, Dekaierō) of the S.P.D. and Dekarangers, nicknamed "Jasmine" (ジャスミン, Jasumin). Biography Dekaranger A psychic (ESPer), as she can pick up sensory impressions of others through handling an object or visiting a location her target has touched or been to, although she can get exhausted if she overuses them. Jasmine wears gloves to help control her powers when she doesn't need to use them. She's a calm, collected individual, though in the past considered suicide by letting an Alienizer kill her because of the depression her inability to control her powers had caused. Was rescued and recruited by Anubian Chief Doggie Kruger. Jasmine is also tight friends with Umeko, forming an unbeatable tag-team called "Twin Cam Angels". One of her known antics is nicknaming every Alienizer before a fight (she once named a Kaijuuki Jumble-kun, due to it being a composite mash-up of previous Kaijuuki destroyed by the Dekaranger), and has even nicknamed the Abarangers (Red Saw-kun, Blue Saw-kun, and Yellow Saw-kun) and the Magirangers (Fluttering Cape Hero-kun). She is also known to throw Japanese puns (Fluttering Cape Hero-kun = Hiro hiro hero-kun). She used to ride in Machine Doberman with Ban during patrols, but in Magiranger vs. Dekaranger, Tetsu now drives with her. In Magiranger vs. Dekaranger, Jasmine broke the fourth wall twice while being held captive with MagiBlue, first saying to the audience that Tetsu dressing like a woman was not very surprising, since he did it twice before, and asking the audience if she should say Maji?, which translates into "For real?" Her number is 4. Gokaiger A few years later, Jasmine fought alongside not only her own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Space Empire Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. Later Captain Marvelous visited the police station she worked at, asking where the Greatest Treasure in the Universe was located while following Navi's hint that "when you are looking for something you should go see the police". A police officer recognized him from a wanted poster, and Jasmine subsequently arrested Marvelous. Marvelous recognized her uniform and deduced she was from Space Police. After asking if she was after the bounty as well, thinking that the Space Police were now Zangyack's "little dog", she denied it. The rest of the Gokaigers escaped while Marvelous fought off her and several officers and made his escape. She then contacted Doggie Kruger and informed him of Marvelous' escape. After the final battle against Zangyack, Doggie Kruger regained his powers and it can be assumed that all of the Dekarangers have their powers back. Super Hero Taisen Jasmine, alongside her team (DekaBreak, DekaMaster, and DekaSwan were absent), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Super Hero Taisen Z The five Dekarangers are seen alongside the Flashmen, standing behind Space Sheriff Gavan Type G and Kamen Riders Fourze, Meteor, Decade and Super-1 as the three forces of super heroes confront Space Shocker. DekaYellow - SWAT Mode= SPD Machine *Patrol Wing: Patrol Wing 4 Arsenal * SP License * D-Shot ** D-Knuckle ** D-Stick * DekaYellow SWAT Mode ** D-Revolver * Machine Doberman }} Ranger Key The is Marika Reimon's personal Ranger Key and what became of her powers after she along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The DekaYellow Ranger Key was mainly used by Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow), who used it to fight as DekaYellow. *When the Gokaigers became the Dekarangers while fighting Action Commander Bongan. *When the Gokaigers (bar Joe) became the Dekarangers while fighting Action Commander Zodomas' Zugormin. *When the Gokaigers became the Dekarangers in their fight with Alienizer Buramudo. *When the Gokaigers became the Dekarangers while fighting Agent Abrella's Mechanoid army, acting as a diversion as Marvelous (Red Hawk) made his way to Los Dark's ghost ship. *When the Gokaigers became the Dekarangers in their fight with Barbaric Officer Chirakashizky. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Marika received her key and became DekaYellow once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Marika "Jasmine" Reimon is portrayed by . As a child, she is portrayed by . As DekaYellow, her suit actor was . Notes * Jasmine's family name is derived from Raymond Chandler. * Jasmine is the first female Sentai Legend to appear in Gokaiger. However, she is one of the few Sentai heroes who didn't have her Ranger form overlaid over her in Gokaiger. See also *Elizabeth Delgado Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Yellow Category:Heroine Category:Intellect Category:Ranger Legend Category:Dekarangers Category:Space Police Category:Super Rangers